Candy Cane Claus
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Christmas time for the Shepard's couldn't have been a jollier occasion... Especially with Gaius Claus on the job. Drabblish.


**Pairings: **Gaius x F!Avatar

**Timeline: **Post-endgame

**Warnings: **Fluff and mild sexual innuendos. (Thanks Gaius…)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FEA

**Authors Note: **Merry Christmas! (Hope you had fun with the alliteration in the title.) Enjoy this little Christmas drabble!

**.X.**

Gaius strokes the fake beard Robin persuaded him into wearing, spinning a candy cane around his finger. The main hall at in the Ylissan royal palace has been appropriately decorated for the holiday season. Frederick had somehow dragged a gigantic tree from the forest near the Halidom and set it up in the center of the hall.

This year, however, is particularly sweet, or at least in Gaius's opinion. Grima is dead and Robin is alive and well. If that doesn't make someone's Christmas, he isn't sure what would.

Robin flitters around; handing each one of the Shepard's a gift. From what Gaius knew, she's mostly handing out weaponry, except for a select few. Although his wife neglected to share with him what exactly she got everyone.

She blushes profusely when she notices him watching her and attempts to return to her conversation with Olivia. Olivia has a baby Inigo cradled against her chest as she chats with Robin. Many of the future children left once their futures were secured, usually in the form of their mother announcing her pregnancy. That included Inigo.

Gaius settles further in his throne for the evening, rather enjoying his role as Gaius Claus.

Morgan barrels up to Gaius, clambering onto his lap before the assassin can even blink. He grunts from the sudden weight of his teenage son (future – he constantly reminds himself of this to preserve his sanity.)

"This is more for the little ones, Morgan," Gaius teases. He doesn't add the part about it mostly being for Robin's enjoyment. How the woman loved to torture him. Though he did collect sweetly in the end. "Candy cane?"

Morgan accepts the treat and Gaius thanks Naga for his sweet tooth. "Father, you'll never guess what Mother gave me for Christmas."

_Finally. _It's about time someone told him what Robin got for their son. "Tell me it's candy."

"That's something she'd get for you," Morgan answers swiftly, digging through his robe to find the gift. While he's trifling for whatever it is Robin gave him, Gaius pops a candy cane in his mouth and pulls down the beard. It's awfully hot in this getup. "Here." Morgan hands him a leather bound book.

Gaius tilts his head curiously and opens the book. It's a journal… Gaius flips through the pages, his cheeks warming when he gets to later entries, focusing more and more on him.

"See, Mother thought since I'm an amnesiac like her, that I would like a journal of the memories she's made since Chrom found her in that field. Mother says this journal is very precious to her and that's why she wants me to have it," Morgan explains. He mutters something about her doting on him and leaves it at that. His smile is bashful.

Gaius gives his son back the journal, "It's sweet, Morgan." Morgan hugs him, thanks him for the candy and hops off his lap, probably in search of the young manakete girl.

"Gregor! It's Santa Claus!" Unabashedly Nowi runs over and leaps on Gaius lap, giggling crazily. Gaius fits his beard back in place and gives his 'hohoho' deal. Nowi rambles off a list of what she wants, though pointedly looks at Gregor when she says, "A baby."

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm afraid you'll have to consult him for that last bit." Gaius winks at the mercenary and Gregor all but plucks Nowi from his lap and hauls her away over his shoulder. Nowi pouts and waves to Gaius.

"Having fun, Gaius Claus?" Robin says playfully, walking up to him. Gaius yanks her down on his lap, peeling off the hat and beard.

"Tons." He nuzzles her neck. "Especially since I have someone I actually want on my lap."

Robin shoves him gently, "Don't be creepy, Mr. Claus or I'll have to call over Morgan to protect me."

Gaius chuckles. His hand goes to the back of her neck, drawing her down to capture her lips. "Merry Christmas my sweet."

The blonde tactician flushes, whispering, "Merry Christmas."

He doesn't need to say anymore. Robin knows how ecstatic he is to have her back. Just from the look in his gorgeous eyes, she can tell he missed her more than anything in the world.

"Where's my present, Bubbles?" Gaius teases. He'd already given Robin her present the night before – a gift he likes to keep between them in the confines of their bedroom.

Robin smiles tenderly at him. She takes his hand and places it against her stomach. His eyes widen, staring at her, praying it's not a joke. "I'm pregnant."

His grin could light up the world. "You've given me the best gift I could ever receive." And he kisses, ignoring the Shepard's, focusing solely on Robin's soft lips.

This year is by far the best Christmas of Gaius's life.

**.X.**

**Okay, **so it was slightly longer than drabblish, but I tried to make it short, I really did. I hope you liked it!

~Emerald~


End file.
